The Phantom's Apprentice
by Kali Raven
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera is back in business, this time he is looking for an apprentice to fill his shoes. He will make sure that he gets what he wants this time and no one will stand in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- After Christine has left the Phantom for good; he finds nothing better to do besides mopping around his new built opera. Until he meets Sara who he thinks would be a good apprentice for him. Soon the phantom is up to his old tricks again and this time he is making sure that he gets what he want.**

Chapter 1- The Phantom of the Opera

Paris 1881

I can see the opera house from where I am, it looks beautiful, but I don't want to go there I hate opera and I hate music. _"That is not true,_" says my annoying conscience, _"you love music with all your heart."_ _No I once liked music, but I don't like it anymore_," I say arguing with myself, again. _"In your heart you still love music, music isn't what brought you all this pain, it was your father,_" says my conscience. My conscience is right, but I don't openly admit defeat. The only reason I started hating music was because my father always forced me to sing by being abusive ever since he found out that I was good to sing professional. Soon the world knew me as the best girl protégé in the world.

My father keeps walking towards the opera house and fast. He yells at me to keep up, tonight when I am with him I will be punished for being slow. When my father is walking up the stairs he runs into a man that looks persian. My father apologies for bumping him the man says, "no harm has been done."The man keeps walking when he passes me I look at him start in the eyes. It has been said that if you look into a person's eyes it is the window to there soul. This man soul seem to say sorry as if he knew what suffering I have been going through with my father. I feel tears staring to come to my eyes, I fight them back because I don't dare show my father any weakness. I look away from the man who is dressed so nicely and seems to be content with his life unlike me. Then my father tells me to hurry along. The man watches me, I feel as his eyes bore into the back of my head. I hear footsteps behind and know that they belong to the persian man. When I reach my father the strange man has caught up to me.

"Excuse me, sir," the man says addressing my father. My father just ignores him and pretends that the persian man isn't even there. "Excuse me, sir," the strange man says louder when my father keeps ignoring him. "What?," says my father seething with anger. "Sorry to disturb, but my name is Nadir and I would just like to warn you about the opera house you are going to be entering," says the man now staring intently at my father. "Go on," says my father who sounds like he is in a trance. "That opera house that you are going into is haunted by the Opera Ghost. You see in 1780 there was a singer named Christine Daee. The phantom at the time had been teaching her to sing beautiful music, more beautiful than an angel's voice. He had been teaching her since she came to the opera house. Over the years of teaching her the phantom of the opera fell in love with her, but another man also ruled Christine's heart. His name was Vicomte De Chagny better known as Raoul. Raoul had been Christine's childhood sweetheart. The Phantom tried to win Christine's heart by his voice, but he lost to Raoul. He tried one last time to win her heart, but he sees that Christine is truly in love with Raoul and lets them go. While this is happening the opera house is burning to the grounds. Christine and Raoul escape safely, while the phantom either said to have died or escaped and is still alive. It is most likely that he is alive because they never did find his body. Soon after the fire they rebuilt the opera house and it is said that the Phantom of the Opera moved back into the opera house never to be seen again, till now. Supposedly the Phantom has been up to his old tricks asking for money and killing someone if the mangers don't do as he commands. It is also said that he is looking for someone new to complete his music. Someone very much like your daughter is what he is looking for so be ware and keep your daughter close," says the man named Nadir. "What happens to my daughter is none of you concern, now be gone," says my father with a temper and a wave of his hand. Before Nadir leaves he says," You have been warned and may you pray that the Phantom is merciful to you." He looks at me one last time with sorrowful eyes before leaving. My father has already reached the top of the Opera Populair and yells at me once again to me to walk faster. I look at the beautiful opera house and in one of the windows I see a man with a white mask looking at me. I trip and fall on one of the stairs and when I look back at the window the man with the mask has disappeared.

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please review if you find this story interesting. Tell me if you have any new and exciting ideas for the story. The more reviews that I get the faster I will be getting new chapters out!**

**Your faithful servant to the Phantom,**

**Kali Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The First Encounter**

When I get to the top my father is holding the door open waiting for me impatiently; he shows me this by tapping his foot against the marble cement. Once we get inside I am greeted by my new managers. They are happy, my father is happy, which means I have to be happy, really I have to be happy I have no choice if I am not happy my father will suffocate my hand. My mangers start talking about how they are pleased that I am joining. My father talks to them just to humor them so; they will give me a better salary. Soon my father has had enough of their talking and start talking business. My managers tell my father that they want to hear me sing. My father tells them that I will need a costume and a room if that is going to be happening. My mangers agree and show my father and me to my dressing room, which my father says is too small so, they lead me to another. This one is bigger and has its own bathroom and bedroom, my father is pleased with this dressing room. Soon I was dressed in a costume and ready to perform for my managers. The maestro started playing and soon I was sing. In the end, my mangers loved me and said that they would love to have me. My father was happy, but I wasn't. My mangers show my father and I back to the dressing room. Soon after we settled in my father grabbed the wine that was in the room and went to my mangers to discuss my salary. I was left all alone or so I thought. Since I was alone I decided to go explore my new home. I learned that there were 40 more rooms similar to mine somewhere smaller and a few were bigger. Soon I found out where the stage was it was big, but as my father would say," it will have to do for now." Then I went back stage where I saw a lot of costumes and props. I could hear my father in the background debating on my salary with the managers and also getting drunk at the same time. Then I heard a man's voice sing, "Come to me my child, for I have seen your misery, I have taken pity on you." "Who are you?" I asked confused. "I am your savior, follow me my child "said the strange voice. A door opened a couple feet from where I was standing. I felt compelled to go to the door. It seemed as if I was hypnotized by this stranger's voice. Then I hear another voice it is my father, drunk. My father comes over to me and slaps me across the face. I hold my now sting face and try not to cry. "Answer me, when I call you," he says angrily because of the alcohol. My father then grabs my waist, hard and starts dragging me to my wardrobe. I get dressed and soon I am ready to perform. I take this as the sign that my father and my mangers got to agreeing terms. My father says that we will be staying here for at least a year maybe even more, but only if they give us more money. Soon I am performing every night, each night I play the role of the main character's best friend. After about a month, it is the almost the end of this opera and soon we will be doing a different one. It is our last night, I do a stupendous job even the managers are impressed. The crowd threw more flowers to me than to the main role. When I was collecting all of my flowers I came across a peculiar flower. The flower was just a rose but tied to it was a black ribbon. One of the maids took all of my flowers except for the one I was holding. A voice coming from behind me saying," I see that you have gotten the phantom's flower, "said the voice from behind me quietly, and yet worried. I turn to see my most favorite manager; his name is George. I have become quite fond of George since I have come and he also helps hide me when my father is drunk. "Yes, but I don't know why I am so special," I say. "Well, the phantom must think so," he said worried. "You see, the phantom has been bruiting about Christine for eleven years, "said George. "Who is this Christine Daee that everyone has been raving about all I have heard since I came, people keep saying that I sound just like her?" I ask. "WHAT, you have never heard of Christine, the phantom's lover, "said George astonished. "No, I haven't, I didn't even know who the phantom of the opera was until a month ago when I first came and a man stopped my father and I and told us about him, "I say. "What happened with Christine and the phantom of the opera that was so tragic?" I ask. "You don't know what happened, "He said. "No, I don't know what happened I just know what the strange man told me, that there was a girl named Christine Daee that had a beautiful voice because of her beautiful voice the phantom falls in love with her, but she is in love with a guy named Raoul" I say agitated. "You know about Christine and Raoul, but you don't know much about the phantom." "The story is about a man who has a disfigured face; some people called him the devil's child. One day Madame Giry helped him escape and let him hide in the opera house. Soon the disfigured boy started calling himself the phantom of the opera and falls in love with music. He also finds music as his escape from the cruel world that he must suffer in. When the phantom of the opera got older he fell in love with a girl named Christine Daee. Christine falls in love with a boy named Raoul. Raoul falls in love with Christine. Phantom tries to make her fall in love with him by threatening Raoul. The Phantom ends up not getting Christine because he lets Raoul go. After that the phantom leaves the opera house for four years. He returned the day that the opera house was reopened. Ever since then all he has done is mope until…. That is when my manager's voice is cut off by another person's voice. It is the same voice that I had heard the first day I had come here. Only this time the voice is not singing instead the voice is just talking and this voice seems angry. "Get behind me," says my manager shaky. " Sara, get behind me," this time my manager seems to be more confident. I do as I am told and get behind him. Right when I get behind my manager I hear a thud. A strange man with a mask lands a few feet away from us. "Now Mr. George," says the strange man "let's not do anything stupid." "Give me the girl, George, and I will let you live, "says the strange man with an evil little grin. I can't help, but gulp. "NO, I will not let you take her "says George defensively and then he puts his body in a defensive state so the man knows he is serious. "Bad choice George, "says the mysterious man shaking his head. The man pulls out a sword with a gold handle at the end. I know what he is going to do even before he starts moving his sword towards George. I do the only thing I can think of I step in front of George. Once, I do this man stops his sword. He stops right away, but he doesn't put his sword away. "Please strange man do not kill this man, I will do whatever you say just please don't hurt this man, "I say pleading to him on my knees. I see the anger in his eyes has vanished instead his eyes soften to my pleading. "Alright, "he says softly almost in a sing voice. Then I see the anger in his eyes come back at first I thought it was because of me, but then I see that he is staring behind me. "Why are you still here George, "says the mysterious man. "I won't let Sara do this, she should know who you are before she makes a decision," George says. "My patience is wearing thin for you Mr. George, leave now, "says the strange man. George looks as if he is going to protest, but I see him go pale white when he sees the man coming towards him. "I am sorry, Sara," says George who then runs away.


End file.
